Fireworks
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote, Clare is doubting her relationship with Eli...I suck at summaries, So just read it.


uhm...

I really don't know what to say..

I just wrote this,

It's not horribly OOC...but I know it would never be on the show..

but this idea came to me and I just couldn't ignore it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, OR Eli, Not even a sweet goth boy like him *le sigh*

* * *

I took a deep shaky breath and closed my bedroom door. They were arguing, _Again. _They got a divorce, They moved into separate houses, and now, When they were switching places for a week they had to find time to argue.

I sighed heavily and laid on my bed. I had been thinking about my relationship with Eli lately more than ever. We are so different, We don't have the same style, We don't like the same music, and we don't share the same religion, In fact, He doesn't even have one. I like him, A lot. He is the most caring person on earth, And he's always been there for me. But, we are two puzzle pieces that don't fit together. I don't want us to fall apart, Or either of us end up with a broken heart. I wouldn't be able to handle it, It would be one more thing I've lost, And I am sure he wouldn't be able to either.

I contemplated for a few minutes before I texted Eli.

_Can you hangout?_

I knew he would say yes, But I asked anyway. I got up and slipped on my shoes and a jacket and walked down stairs.

My parents continued to argue until they saw me.

My mom flashed me one of her fake smiles. "Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Just going to hangout with a friend." I smiled lightly.

"Okay, Be back by ten." I nodded before I started for the door.

My phone buzzed and it was Eli.

_I'm on my way (:_

I smiled, It was cute when he used smiley faces. I replied with a simple _okay _before I walked out the door and sat on one of the porch steps.

I didn't necessarily want to break up with Eli, But I didn't want either of us to get our hearts broken. I sighed and put my head in my hands, I am way too complicated.

I jumped a little when Eli pulled up, I took my head out of my hands and he was looking at me with his eyebrows knitted together. I sighed and tried to shoot him a convincing smile but he saw through it, I walked over to the passenger side of the car and slid in.

For a split second it was silent until I turned to him. "I-I uhm" I fiddled with my fingers. "I think we should talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

He stared at me for a moment but I just stared back without saying another word, He sighed. "About what?" He pressed.

I took a deep breath and turned more towards him so I was practically facing him. I took a deep breath. "Were different Eli." He started to object but I held my hand up and continued. "Really, Really different."

"Clare." He exhaled sharply. "Were not your parents."

I rolled my eyes. This is what he said, Every single time. "I know, Eli. I know…but, We could end up just like them."

He turned so he was facing me. "Why do you think that?"

"We are so different from each other."

He shook his head. "No. We really aren't that different."

It was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

He grabbed both of my hands and looked down at them for a second before looking up at me. "Well, I care about you." He smiled slightly. "And you care about me, Right?"

This time I looked down at our hands for a moment and then back at him. "Yes. A lot."

He shrugged. "That's all that matters."

I pursed my lips. He had a point, Some what. But I wasn't entirely convinced. "Eli…" I sighed trailing off.

He shook his head. "Come here." He said extending his arms.

I sighed heavily and moved next to him and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Five years from now, Where do you see yourself?" He asked softly.

I felt my features take over confusion. "What?"

"Just answer the question."

"College."

"That's it?"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah?" I said hesitantly.

"What about us?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Its hard to see the future."

His hands went over my eyes. "Now, what do you see?"

"Darkness." I said flatly.

"No…Picture _us _five years from now."

I sighed. "I can't, Eli."

"Try."

I took a deep breath and tried to bring forth the image of Eli and I being together after high school, I could see it perfectly, He would still be sarcastic Eli and I would still be saint Clare. I could picture us holding hands and sharing an apartment, Going to the same college even. By the time I was done imagining all of the possibilities for us I had a huge smile across my face.

He removed his hands and I looked up at him, He was smiling too.

"What did you see?"

"I saw us, Being the same way we are now, Still holding hands and being happy. Even living in our own apartment."

He smirked. "Good. it's going to be hard Clare, Were not always going to get along, Were going to disagree on a lot of things, and have money problems, Just like every other couple. But, You'll still be the same Clare, and I'll still be the same Eli."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before tightening his arms around me. My eyes started watering a little, Partly because I felt like an idiot for ever doubting us and partly because I was so lucky to have Eli.

I blinked a few times to keep myself from crying. Eli's hand found my chin and he placed his hand on my cheek lightly before he leaned in to kiss me. Sure enough, The moment our lips came in contact every problem I had melted away.

He pulled away and his eyes searched mine. "What did you _see _then?" He asked quietly.

I smiled up at him. "Fireworks."

* * *

I mean.. It's not that terrible is it!

Anyways, If you liked it..

or not...

Review? :D


End file.
